Moonlight
by T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T.E.R.90639
Summary: Nessie is 16. She finally has Jake and she believes her life is perfect, but what happens when the Volturi returns to claim her as their own. Anyone one that gets in their way is killed. What will she do? Beware of unhappy ending!Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok…so I came up with this story listening to music by Yiruma. I have only really thought of the ending so the beginning might be a little choppy, but stick with me!**

**So here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!**

Chapter 1:

"MOM! I have nothing to wear!" Suddenly my mother was behind me standing in my closet doorway.

"What do you mean you have nothing to wear? You have a mile long closet full of new clothes." She said with a chuckle.

"But none of it works for my first day of school, its either to flashy or to plain." I had made a huge mess, throwing this shirt and that onto the floor looking for the perfect thing to wear. This may be a little bratty and spoiled but I want to look perfect.

"Here Nessie, try this," aunt Alice said walking past my mother into my flood of fabric holding a stack of clothes. She handed them to me and I looked them over, they seemed ok.

I slipped them on and without even looking in the mirror knew it was perfect. It was a black silk button up shirt with a jean skirt and black flats. The skirt went about 3 inches above my knee, knowing anything shorter would freak my dad out. "They are perfect Alice! Thank you." I ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"Your welcome," she said then pushed me into my bathroom to do my hair.

For me to go to school we had to move away from Forks and our cottage. My parents tried to mask their disappointment when we had to leave but they were doing a terrible job. We didn't move to far from Forks but, far enough so that no one would recognize us. We now live in Kalaloch. It's a beautiful town that is right on the ocean, its not as cloudy as Forks but works for my family.

Alice had finished my hair, it was up in a pony tail with a few loose hairs framing my face. Alice and the rest of my family totally refuse to put makeup on my face, although I have heard stories of Alice playing Bella Barbie with my mom all the time.

I brushed my teeth and ran down stairs to meet Jacob. He insisted he go to school with me so that he could "look after me", which I don't really mind and I bet my dad doesn't mind that either. My dad is part of D.A.D.D (Dads Against Daughters Dating), but he has nothing to worry about because since I was 5 or "14" the only guy I had eyes for was Jake, even though he still treats me like a little sister. I just turned 6 or "16" and he looks at me like I am truly a six year old. I am physically and mentally 16 but him nor anyone except Alice, Rose, Esme, and Mom can see that.

I quickly grabbed Jakes hand and headed for the door until I heard my dad clear his throat. I turned around and glared at him. He laughed.

"So, my daughter is to old to give her dad a hug before she leaves for school?" he cocked his head to the side and opened his arms. I sighed and quickly ran over to him and gave him a hug. He kissed my forehead and wished me a good day at school along with the rest of my family.

We got in the Volvo which my dad had given to me for my sixth birthday because he knew how much I admired it. Jacob sat in the passenger seat messing with the radio searching for a song he liked as I sped down the road. I have that need for speed like the rest of my family did, it no longer even phased Jake.

As we got closer to school I started to get nervous. It didn't help either that when I parked the car in the parking lot and got out I caught every persons eye and having a seven foot guy didn't solve the situation. He noticed I was uncomfortable and quickly put his arm around me. I cant be positive that was just to comfort me because I noticed, as did he im sure, that all the guys kept staring mouths slightly open. I put my arm around Jake, also noticing that some of the girls were eyeing him.

We went straight to the front office, trying to escape the stares. The women at the front desk looked up and gasped. It wasn't a surprise, most people did that when they saw the towering figure that was Jacob Black. "Hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen and this is Jacob Black," I said as calmingly as possible. It took her a minute to get her head back in order and quickly sent us on our way.

I took Jake's schedule and compared it to mine. "Wow, what a surprise, we have the exact same classes," I said sarcastically. He laughed and took his schedule. When we got to our first class all the stares were once again back. I was placed in the front of the class and Jake was put in the very back due to his height. He didn't seem to happy about that but he will get over it.

Mr. Allen the teacher gave us notes and left us to work on our assignment. He left the classroom and then I heard mine and Jake's name floating through out the room in whispers.

"Pssssst!" I kept on working not for sure if that 'psst' was for me. "Pssssssssssst!" Once again I didn't look up. "Hey," someone said and tapped my arm. I looked up at a guy with shaggy brown hair and ice blue eyes. He was attractive I would give him that.

"I'm Clay," he said with a smile.

"Renesmee, but most people call me Nessie." I smiled back

"Renesmee, that's an odd name."

"Im named after my grandmothers, Renee and Esme. My family isn't the most…_normal,_" I stated with a light laugh. I looked back at Jake who was watching me intensely while talking with a bunch of guys at the same time.

"Is he your boyfreind?" Clay asked.

"Jake? No," I said with a sigh in my voice.

"But you like him." He was very observant. I decided to have some fun with this. Let me try my hand at lying.

"No, he is just a friend. I have known him all my life." I said. "Do you have a girlfreind?"

"No."

This is going to be fun!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hmmm….so what do you wear when you are going on a first date with a cute guy just to make the werewolf you love get jealous and finally realize that you are the one. Well it cant be to conservative, but it cant be to sexy I don't want him to get the wrong idea. I decided on a black jean mini skirt with a hot pink V neck that shows just enough cleavage, and knee high black leather boots with hot pink laces that lace all the way up. My hair was down and curled at the ends. My mother allowed me to wear make-up but not to much, some mascara, a little liner, and lip gloss. Not to flashy but im sure Jake and Clay will notice.

I walked downstairs into the living room. Jake was sitting on the couch a blank look on his face. My dad was sitting next to him with my mom. Jasper and Emmett were playing some video game and Alice and Rosalie were looking through fashion magazines. They all heard me coming down the stairs and looked over at me. I saw Jakes eyes widen and mouth slightly drop. Dad and both my uncles also had wide eyes but for a totally different reason.

"Oh! You look hot!" Alice ran over to me with Rosalie on her tail.

"Thanks," I said while a blush rushed to my cheeks.

"That guy is not going to know what hit him!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"He wont be able to keep his hands off you." Alice laughed.

"WHAT!" My uncles, dad, and Jake yelled simultaneously.

"It wasn't a vision, I cant see what's going to happen with Nessie, its just a hunch." She turned back to me with a wink.

I blushed once again, an annoying trait from my mother. The door bell rang and my heart jumped. I went to answer it with the guys right on my tail. I rushed out the door not even giving my dad the chance to ask him to come in.

"Wow." Clay looked me up and down. "You look….great!"

"Thanks, you don't look half bad either." We both laughed and he led me to the car. His hand found its way o the small of my back and I heard a growl inside the house. It was Jake. This plan was working better then I thought it would.

Clay took me to a resturant on the beach. I loved it, Clay and I had a lot in common but it still couldn't change my feelings. Throughout dinner I saw a reoccurring patch of russet fur show up. I tried to hold back my smile but a smirk would always creep up.

After dinner Clay and I walked on the beach. He took my hand in his, it felt odd but I didn't withdraw knowing Jake was watching. "I love the beach, its so calming," I whispered.

"Its also romantic," he whispered in my ear. He suddenly stopped and so did I, I had a feeling I knew where this was leading. He pulled my face up and his eyes met with mine. He started to lean in and I stiffened hoping for something that would distract him.

"Hey Ness." I would recognize that voice anywhere. I looked over and Clay's hand dropped from my face. Jake was running down the beach in his black sweats and a white tank top.

"Hey Jake, what re you doing here?" I asked and I heard Clay say something under his breath.

"Just taking a nice run, the beach is a great place to think." He smied his big smile. "Hey, Clay right." Jake stuck out his hand and Clay took it reluctantly.

"Yah." Clay looked pissed.

"I was about to head to your house Ness. If your dates almost over I would be glad to take you home."

"I can do that." Clay responded.

"I wouldn't want you to be put you out, you know with the price of gas." Jake looked at me and I tried to look angry with him.

"I really don't mind." Clay put his arm around me.

"No Clay really, I don't mind going home with Jake. Ill see you tomorrow at school." I reached up and kissed him on the cheek. I knew that would get Jake because then he pulled me away. I waved back at Clay.

When Clay was gone I stopped. "Ok Jake, what was that?" I asked.

"That was nothing."

"Jake…" I trailed off.

"What?"

"I know you did that for a reason."

"What do you mean?" He turned away from me. I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me.

"I have seen you all night watching me and right before Clay kisses me you show yourself. Why is it so hard to tell me how you feel?"

"Its complicated…" he tried to turn away again but I wouldn't let him.

"What is so complicated about it?"

"Ness you don't understand. Your dad see's you as a six year old. No matter how I feel I cant…" he trailed off looking down.

"Do what?" He looked at me once again.

"I cant…have you the way I want to have you," he sighed.

Jake wanted me. He truly wanted me. Without even thinking I crushed my lips against his. I took him by surprise but he responded to me. He pulled me closer to him our bodies pushed together. I wrapped my legs around hi waist to make it easier to reach him. His tongue entered my mouthed and I gasped but soon enough my tongue was wrestling with his.

I have never felt this way before. I wanted him more the I ever had before. There was an ache between my legs I needed him to relieve.

He pulled away and set me on the ground but I wouldn't let go. "Ness…" he groaned pulling my hands away from his neck.

"Please Jake. I want you. I need you. Please." That seemed to push him over the edge and we were rolling around on the sand.

**So, how did you like it.**

**I didn't want to string this along to much!**

**Lemon in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I straddled Jake, kissing him fiercely. His hand were holding my hips, the warmth emanating off of them. It felt so good. I grabbed them hem of his tank top and started to pull it over his head. His hands left my hips and grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"Ness…We cant," he sighed. I narrowed my eyes and cocked my head. He wasn't going to do this to me. I needed him and I could tell from the bulge in his pants that he needed me to. I ripped his shirt off and threw it into the ocean. He looked shocked.

"Who says we cant?" I gave him a smirk and ran my hands over his torso. Everything was so perfect, so muscular. I pressed my lips behind his ear and continued my way down. To his neck and then his chest. I poked my tongue out of my mouth and he moaned. I moved down farther to his abs and then just above his pants. I was about to pull his pants down when once again he stopped me. He pushed me up, I was straddling him still.

"What now," I groaned. He smiled. Not his usual smile but a malicious smile. One I had never seen before. I have to say, it turned me on. Before I could even blink my shirt was with his floating in the ocean. Finally he is going to let himself go.

He flipped us over so that he was on top. His hands were on either side of my head. I looked up at him, his eyes filled with lust. I grabbed his hair and pulled his lips down to meet mine. I once again went for his pants and he didn't stop me. I was about to pull them off when he ripped them off along with mine.

"A little impatient," I laughed.

"I've been waiting for six years, I have no tolerance for patience now."

His hand touched my cheek, down my neck, grazing my chest, over my stomach and down to the middle of my soaked through panties. He pressed his hand against me and I moaned and started grinding into him. I needed more, anything.

He moved his hand back up to my chest and ripped off my bra. If every time we do this we rip all of our clothes off I'm going to have to go shopping every weekend. Well, Alice will have a field day. He massaged my breast and I pushed my body against his. I needed him now!

"Jaaaake," I moaned.

"What do you want Nessie?" he whispered into my ear, his warm breath sending shivers through out my body.

"You," I breathed.

He didn't waist time. The rest of the material on our bodies were shredded and there was nothing in the way anymore. His tip was at my entrance and my breathing became even more ragged. He slowly entered me. It hurt at first but the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Perfect."

He started pumping in and out. I couldn't control the moans that escaped. "Harder, faster, please…" I whimpered. He complied. I had never felt so much pleasure. I heard grunts and moans escaping Jakes lips to. I loved it.

I started to shake. I felt my climax nearing and I knew he was close to. A few more pumps sent me over the edge and he came right behind me.

He rolled us over and I was lying on his chest. I have never felt so safe in my life. It was perfect. He was perfect. _We _were perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Its been a week since Jake and I were "together". I told him not to come over until he could completely forget about it. I wasn't ready to tell my parents yet. If my dad finds out he will seriously kill me! I thought my safest bet would be to tell my mom first. Dad cant read her mind unless she lets him, so he shouldn't find out yet.

We were out for a mother-daughter day. We have one of these every once in a while to catch up and be alone. With so many vampires in one house its hard to be alone. Today we went to the park. Mom made me lunch and we were sitting under a tree on a blanket.

"Umm…Mom?" I started to get nervous. What will she say. Will she be mad? Will she be happy? Will she think I'm to young?

"Yah Nessie."

"I…I need to tell you s-something," I studdered. I never studder so she can tell its something big.

"Ok…go ahead," she said.

"Well, last week…you know when I went out with Clay…" I looked away.

"Nessie, please don't tell me you did something with Clay."

"NO! No…nothing happened with Clay," I said.

"Whew." She looked relieved. I hope that look wont change.

"But, something did happen…except not with Clay." Her eyes got wide as she thought of what could have possibley happened. "I had sex with Jake." I readied myself for anything. Yelling. Shakeing. Running home and telling dad. But when I looked at her she didn't look mad, but sad. "Mom?"

"I knew this day would come…" she sighed.

"What do you mean, I have never told you how I felt about Jake. No one knew."

"Ness, we need to have a talk." I was confused. This is not the reaction I was expecting. She knew it was going to happen?

"Ever since you were just a newborn baby, we knew. The whole family knew this day would come."

"I still don't understand, what are you saying? Did you like marry me off to Jake or something?" I looked at her quizzically.

"Has Jake ever talked to you about imprinting?" She asked, looking off into space.

"Yah. Its when a werewolf finds their soul mate." I had an idea where this was going.

"Well, when you were just born…" she pushed hair out of my face. "Jake imprinted on you."

"Wow." Now I know. We were perfect together! There was no doubt now.

"At the beginning I didn't like it to much." She laughed.

"Why?"

"Well, I didn't like that he thought he had some special claim to you. I guess I was a little jealous. So I attacked him." She looked down.

"YOU WHAT?!?" I yelled. How could she attack Jacob.

"Don't worry. Seth jumped in front of him before I touched him." She looked at me a smile on her face.

"Good."

"I can remember exactly how you felt that day to." She laughed again.

"What was it?" I asked.

"You were happy that Seth got in the way. You were a little possessive over him." I blushed a little. Its amazing how I have always felt this way. "You didn't want him hurt because he was yours. Just like he has always been _yours_."

I smiled. Mine. Jake was mine. Forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is the talk with Dad..oOoO!**

Chapter 5:

Ever since I had the talk with mom I have been nervous. Would she tell him soon if I didn't? I couldn't stand it anymore, I have to tell him. The later I tell him the more mad he will be.

I walked into the living room where my dad was playing the piano. He was so peaceful when he played, in his own little world. That's not going to last long. I stood there and watched him until he suddenly stopped.

"Ness?" He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled. I smiled back and walked towards the piano. I sat next to him and took a deep breath.

"Dad…" I looked up at him. "I think we need to talk."

"About what? Is this about what your mother has been hiding from me?"

"What makes you think mom was hiding something from you?" How could he possibly know?

"She hasn't let me read her mind lately…usually before we --" 

"DAD!" I yelled. Although that is going in the right direction.

"Sorry," he said and looked back at the piano keys.

"Well, umm..that's kinda what I want to talk to you about." I looked away.

"Me and your mom??" he looked at me quizzically.

"NO! Its about me and Jake." I saw his eyes widen. I had a feeling he knew where I was going with this. Mom did say everyone had expected this.

"What about it?" he asked, gripping the piano bench.

"We have gotten really close lately and…" I trailed off, not sure how to phrase this. I cant tell him like I told mom.

"And…" he urged for me to continue, gripping the piano bench even tighter.

"And a couple of weeks ago we got really close," I said hoping he wouldn't need to ask how close.

"How close?" Ugh! Is he really going to make me say it.

"Wehadsex!" I said quickly.

I heard a snap. He broke the piano bench and I heard him growl. "WHAT?!?" He got up and threw the peaces on the ground with a bang.

"Dad, I'm so sorry but it was inevitable wasn't it?" I tried to calm him. It didn't seem to work.

"What do you mean it was inevitable?" He was shaking now.

"Well he imprinted on me, so you should have expected it."

"I told him not to touch you until you were really 16!" He growled.

"I am 16!!" I yelled getting frustrated.

"You are only six!" He yelled then left the room. I tried to follow him but he was to fast, but I had a feeling I knew where he was going. I got my cell out and dialed his number. "Jake. We have a problem."

"What is --" On the other side of the phone I heard something break. Not Good!

**A/N:**

**Next Chapter is Jake pov. Edward is furious. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jake POV

Chapter 6:

I dropped the phone and looked over to see an enraged Edward standing in my door way. The pieces of my door where scattered on the floor.

Edward lunged for me and pushed me up against the wall. The wall collapsed and we were in the other room.

"How dare you!" He growled, tightening his hold on my neck.

"I guess you know," I said with a quiet laugh.

"This is not the time to laugh, DOG!" He yelled. Behind him I saw Nessie appear in the doorway. Edward didn't even look, his grip getting painfully tight. It was starting to get hard to breath.

"Good," he said with a smirk on his face. Ness ran to me and tried to extract Edwards grip.

"Dad! Stop this! Please…" she begged. She pulled on his wrist but he just tightened. I saw a tear forming in Nessie's eye. Edward loosened his grip and looked at her. The tear rolled down her cheek and he swept it away with his free hand. "Please…" she said again.

Edward looked down, "Its not fair."

"What?" Nessie asked. I wonder if anyone noticed I was still on the verge of heart failure from lack of oxygen.

"Every other father on this Earth get 16 years to prepare for the day their daughters tell them…well yah." He loosened slightly but I could still not escape. "And their not even immortal. The one father who feels like a year is a day, gets the daughter that grows up in 6 years. Its not fair."

"Dad," Nessie was still crying. "100 years wouldn't have been long enough for you." She smiled. She grabbed Edwards hands and slowly released them from around my neck. I rubbed my neck, knowing there would be a 5 second bruise.

I looked over at Nessie and realized how beautiful she looked. I smiled and started to remember that night we shared together. The way she felt, the way she said my name…

Before I could finish my thought I was barreled threw a wall. I looked up and saw Edward hovering over me, Nessie looking in shock. Oops…forgot he was here.

"Don't you ever think those thoughts about my daughter again! I don't care if I'm not around, you still don't do it." How would he know, I thought. "Oh don't worry I would know! And don't touch her until she is 16 like we agreed!" He walked over to Nessie and tried to pull her out the door. She was struggling.

"Dad! This is so unfair!" She yelled as he released his grip on her. "I am an adult and can make my own choices!" He just looked at her. Growing fury in his eyes.

"Nessie," he growled loudly, warning her of his temper.

"It wasn't Jake's fault! I wanted this I made him do it. He was all but to willing to wait!" She yelled. His eyes began to droop as she realized what she was saying was true. He grabbed her by the arm and rushed her out of the house.

Wow. My house is wrecked. All well, the doors I have are way to short anyway. Oh, and…What the heck was Nessie thinking telling her father!!


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it took me a long time. I've had writers block. LOL… but school is really frustrating me too. I will try to make this chapter as long as I can.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 7:

Dad was pacing in front of me. He would start to say something but then would just shake his head and pace again. It would have been entertaining if I wasn't so afraid. He was never at a loss for words, this is bad.

He sat down and put his face in his hands. He sighed.

"Dad I-" He cut me off when he held his finger up.

"Just…give me a minute," he said, his head still in his hands.

I waited. I felt so guilty making him feel this way. I never thought it would ever hurt him so much.

"Ness…I don't know how I am supposed to do this." He finally looked up at me.

"I don't expect you to…" I looked down. This was awkward. Not as awkward as this first conversation but awkward enough. I cant believe I am actually talking to my father about my sex life.

"I'm not ready Ness." I looked back at him. What does he expect? For me to wait until he is ready?

"But I am! Dad, I love Jake! I don't want to hurt you but if that's what it costs me to be with Jake then, I guess that's a price I will have to pay." He looked at me, pain in his eyes. I wanted to take it back so bad.

"I know Ness. I knew this was going to happen. You are a very rebellious child…" he chuckled.

"If you knew this was going to happen why are you so against it? Why cant you just be happy for me?" I asked.

"I-I don't want to lose you. I still think of you as my little girl. I know how corny it sounds but its true. In my eyes you are six." He looked down then got up and walked to the window. I followed.

"Daddy, I am still your little girl and will always be, but I am also an adult. And no matter how young I may seem to you, that's not going to change." I placed my hand on his back trying to comfort him. He turned to me, nothing but love in his eyes. I gave him a hug. "I love you daddy," I said.

"I love you too, my little girl," he whispered and kissed me on the head.

"So…Are you ok with me and Jake now?" Please say yes!!

"I'm not to fond of the idea," I frowned, "but…" I smiled at that word. "I guess, as long as there are a few ground rules, we'll see how this goes."

"Thank you sooooo much!!!" I yelled and jumped into his arms. Then a realization hit me and I pulled back. "What do you mean by ground rules??"

He chuckled, "Call Jacob and tell him to come over, then you will see."

"Ok?" I said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob showed up within minutes of my call and him and I where sitting uncomfortably across the table from my parents. I was waiting for the awkward silence to be broken.

"Ok, Jacob, Nessie, if you to are going to…you know…be together..we are going to have some rules for you," dad started. "I am not to happy with this relationship but I guess I will have to bear it."

Jake and I sat silently, to afraid to object to the rules. Hopefully Jake remembered my fathers mind reading powers.

My mother started to speak, "Now, we know you two don't think you need these rules but Nessie is only six." I started to object but she cut me off, "Or at least that's how we see her so we need these rules more for ourselves then for you."

I cant believe this. But I cant complain, they could of completely said no to the relationship.

"First rule and probably the most important rule is no sex." I blushed as dad said that.

"Now we don't mean no sex forever, just for a year." Mom said. Both Jake and I sighed. I blushed again.

"Next rule…I do not want to see you two making out. So if you do, intend on, doing that…then do it in Nessie's room." I felt Jake perk up next to me. I laughed under my breath.

"Oh don't get you hopes up Jacob, I can hear you. Which leads me to my next rule. Somone must be home with you both at all times until I believe it is safe enough to leave you alone."

"Ugh," I groaned.

"I know you don't like it Ness but that's how its going to be."

"Whatever. Are you done?" He looked to my mom and she nodded. He looked back to us.

"I guess I am."

"Ok…I guess we will go up to my room." I grinned mischievously and grabbed jakes hand. I heard my father groan but I paid him no mind.

Once in my room I closed my door and jumped into Jakes arms. I pressed my lips to his. I caught him by surprise but he recovered quickly. His tongue traced my lips and I opened them eagerly.

"JACOB!!!!"I heard dad yell from downstairs.

"Sorry!" He yelled back. "I just couldn't help myself." He smiled his beautiful smile. He looked at me with pure love in his eyes.

"I love you," I told him.

"You don't know how happy that makes me when you say that." He kissed me again.

"I think I have an idea." I smiled and pulled him back in for another kiss.

**A/N:**

**Ok now that we have all that lovey dovey stuff out of the way, time for there whole world to be turned into complete chaos. Her is a hint it starts with a "V" and ends with a "olturi". Hehe.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Its been a week and surprisingly I have followed all the rules. It is a bit frustrating but I am taking it all in stride. Jake seems a little to content in this arrangement. He has told me how frustrated he is also, but he is really good at hiding it.

I was getting ready for school when I heard Jake pull up to take me to school. I finished up and ran to meet him. On my way out the door my mom handed me a pop-tart. I jumped in his rabbit and gave him a kiss. "Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," he whispered, kissing me again.

The ride to school was silent like most of them where. We listened to the radio, when a song I knew came on I would sing along. I caught Jake casting glances at me, a smile playing on his lips. I blushed, I wasn't one to sing in front of an audience.

"You sing beautifully," he chuckled at my embarrassment.

"Whatever," I laughed.

We got to school. We walked hand in hand in the hallway like always. We went to class. Ate lunch. Made out in the janitors closet. He he. Like any normal day, until we walked out into the parking lot and Jake stiffened.

"Jake, what is it?" I asked pulling on his shirt.

He ignored me and pulled me closer to him and started walking at an inhumanly fast pace. He pushed me into the passenger seat of the car and he ran to the drivers side. He pulled out quickly almost hitting three cars in the process.

"Jake! Will you please tell me what is wrong!" I yelled as we sped down the road.

"Vampire," he growled. I thought nothing of it. I was used to visiting vampires from my childhood.

"Well…who was it?" I asked. Why would he be going so crazy.

"Someone from the Volturi. I cant pin point who it is. I have never gotten close enough." He was shaking badly. I put my hand on his shoulder trying to calm him but it wasn't working. I wasn't calm either.

I remember the Volturi, vaguely, but I remember. My parents have told me about them too. I never thought they would come back. But why did they want me?

We pulled up to the house and my dad was on the front porch. He must have read Jacobs mind because he was at my door and pulling me out in no time. He carried me into the house and yelled for the family. They appeared in no time.

I sat on the couch, Jake beside me with an arm around me.

"What is it Edward?" Grandpa asked.

"The Volturi is here." He clenched his fist.

"Why?" he asked.

Jacob spoke, "We don't know. All I know is that they are following Nessie."

Everyone was silent. No one knew what to say. Why would they follow me? I'm not powerful. I'm not the only one of my kind. What do they want with me?

"So, what are we going to do?" My mother asked sitting on my other side.

"We have to find him or her. But until then Nessie does not leave this house." Dad looked scared. I hadn't seen him that way in a long time. Possibly since our last encounter with the Volturi. It hurt me to see him that way.

I got up from my seat. Jake was a little reluctant and grabbed my arm but I pulled away. I walked up to my dad a gave him a hug. I haven't gave him a hug like this since I was little. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight, like I was going to disappear. He laid his cheek on the top of my head. We stayed like that until grandma spoke.

"I will call the school." She left the room.

Dad gave me a kiss on the head and pulled away. "Well, we better get started. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, lets get ready."

"I'm going too." Jake stood up. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back down.

"NO!" I yelled. My family looked at me in shock. I felt tears filling my eyes. "Jake, please. Don't go. If anything happened to you…just don't go." Jake looked at me confused.

"But Ness I…" I cut him off.

"Please…" I looked at him pleadingly.

"Don't worry Ness, he wont go," My dad reassured. Jacob looked at him.

"Dad I don't want you going either!" I told him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if dad got hurt.

"Ness…I have to." He looked away from me.

"Don't worry squirt! I wont let anyone touch your dear old dad!" Emmett bellowed. I laughed. It was a weak laugh but a laugh all the same.

"Thanks." I smiled weakly.

Emmett ran over to me and gave me a big hug.

"I want to go," Jake firmly stated.

I was about to say something when my dad beat me to it.

"No Jacob. I need you to stay here with Ness and keep her safe. I would appreciate if you called the rest of the pack and told them what's going on." Jake nodded his head in defeat. I let out a relieved breath.

Before anyone had the chance t say anything we heard movement in the backyard. Everyone's head snapped up and dad and Jake ran quickly to the back. We all followed close behind. When we got there whoever it was, was gone but left on the porch was a package.

Dad and Jake where searching the woods while I went to pick up the package. It had a note attached to it with my name on it. I took it inside and everyone followed. I set the package on the coffee table and pulled the note off and read it aloud.

_Dear Renesmee_

_I have waited a long time for you to grow older. _

_Not as long as I could have, but long enough._

_Its time that you came to your rightful home in Volterra._

_Don't think I don't know that your family is going to put up a fight._

_I wouldn't expect any less from them._

_I want you Renesmee._

_And I usually get what I want._

_Look forward to seeing you._

_And your family._

_Aro_

I opened the box and found a robe inside. Not just any robe though, a black one with a symbol on it. The symbol of the Volturi.

Why would they want me? I wondered.

At the bottom of the box I found my answer. There was a piece of paper with the words '_Because your special'._

**A/N:**

**Ok so hope you enjoyed! I didn't want to drag all of the suspense throughout the story. I could have written more about Nessie and Jake but there are enough stories about that.**

**I will try to update soon but no promises!**

**=]**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Its been a few days now.

I have been held captive in my house. Jake never left my side. Dad and my uncles and grandfather have not stopped searching. They say hat haven't even caught a wiff of any other vampires since I got my package.

_Because your special._

I couldn't get that out of my mind.

What made me so special? There where others like me. Like Nahuel. Why me. It made no sense.

Was it because of my family? Most likely.

I haven't seen my dad in about 12 hours. I was getting worried. They never go to far and they check in ever 8 hours or so.

Jake and I were watching some movie. I wasn't paying attention and I'm sure he knew that but he didn't say anything.

After the movie ended Esme had dinner ready.

I ate silently. Well I use ate loosely. I simply played with my food.

Esme took my plate and then I heard a door open and foot steps. I quickly shot up and ran to the living room where I froze.

It was my dad but his clothes where torn and so were Emmett's and Jasper's. That's when I noticed. Where was Grandpa?

Esme appeared behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. She must have noticed too.

"Edward, where is Carlisle?" She asked. I was afraid of the answer. And I assumed she was too.

He all looked away from us. It looked as if they could cry.

Oh no. Please don't say what I think they re going to say.

Emmett finally spoke, "I'm so sorry Esme." He stopped. I felt Esme shaking behind me. I felt the tears already welling in my eyes. I shut them and turned my head. I didn't want to hear it.

"They out numbered us. Carlisle…he put himself in front of me…when I was being…attacked. I tried to save him. Please believe me! I tried to save him. But they had already…" My dad trailed off. He was shaking almost as badly as Esme.

I ran to my dad and wrapped my arms around him. I wanted to comfort him but what I really wanted was for him to comfort me. I heard Esme behind me. Her dry sobs piercing my ears.

"No!! Carlisle…no. no. no. He's not dead. He cant be dead! I need him…no…" I heard my aunts trying to comfort her. But how can she possibly be comforted. How can anyone be comforted when they had just lost their soul mate. They cant. That's the point. No one is ever comforted. Not even after years and years of trying to get over it you are never truly comforted. You just forget. People don't like to admit it but you cant get over a death of someone you truly love. You just forget. No one wants to remember. Every once in a while they will think of them. What happened. How much it hurt. And it hurts again, every time.

Esme ran away from everyone. She ran to her room. Her empty room that she once shared with Carlisle.

I cried into my dads shirt. It was soaked through but he didn't complain.

"This is all my fault," I whispered.

My dad grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back and looked into my eyes. "No it not. Don't you ever think this is your fault. Its not you." I looked at him and realized what he was thinking.

"Its not you either dad." He turned his head.

"I wish I could believe you," he muttered under his breath. Dad walked away from me and to mom.

I felt two warm arms circle around my waist. "I'm sorry," he whispered into my ear.

"Me too." I pulled away from him and walked to my room. I could here him following me.

When I got to my room I layed down on the bed and just closed my eyes. I felt movement on the bed next to me.

I slowly drifted to sleep. I started to dream. All I saw was Carlisle getting eaten and someone saying _Because your special _and _I get what I want._

My eyes shot open.

I could not risk any other member of my family getting killed because of me. I quietly got up and went to my window. I heard everyone downstairs. I looked over at Jake sleeping in my bed.

"I love you," I whispered so that no one could hear.

I had to be quick before they realize what is happening.

I jumped from the window as far as I could and landed softly.

And I ran as fast as I could into the forest. I stopped far from the house so that no one could hear or smell me.

I looked around. I knew they were hear somewhere.

"I'm here. You have what you want. Take me but leave my family alone."

I heard a deep brooding laugh come from the tree's.

**A/N**

**Sorry it took so long. Leaving on a cliff hanger. Hope you liked. Review if you want me to continue.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**Ok…I know I haven't updated in a while. I am very sorry but I have been busy. Im re-reading Breaking Dawn, and then there is school and I also have to read the fan fictions I like. I highly recommend Snap by AllIHaveIsYou updates almost every day. it's a bunch of Lemons. Im sorry but this is going to be a short chapter. **

Chapter 10:

I saw a dark shadow emerge from the tree's. It didn't scare me. I chose this. The only thing that scares me is that my family will come for me. I cant even think about anyone of them getting hurt. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice…Mom and Dad or even…

NO! It wont happen. Not him. I cringe at the thought.

I looked at him, closer now. He looked satisfied. He mistook my look as a look of fright towards him when what really frightened me was the loss of the ones I loved. Although, I know I was losing them already, it wasn't as permenent. I could come back someday. They would get sick of me. Wouldn't they?

"Renesmee." Aro looked straight in the eye. I wasn't going to look weak. I will never give him that satisfaction so I looked at him more severely. For a millisecond he truly looked like he was afraid. Of me! I wonder where his bodyguards were.

As if right on cue many gray, black in the night, appeared behind him. I recognized the small figure come up to stand next to Aro as Jane.

"Aro," I said. My voice was strong. No fear.

"I have been waiting for this moment," he spoke softly. He smiled. A evil, penetrating, bright smile.

"This moment is a waist of your time. I am of no use to you. No strong power to hold off enemies. Why do you think of me as such a great commodity?" I asked. I knew why. He didn't have to say, he probably wouldn't, I just needed to prolong this moment. Be Nessie Cullen as long as I could before I became Renesmee of the Volturi.

"You belong with us. You are rare in this world. And your power could be of use to us, someday." He didn't say it. As I had suspected.

"What you mean is. You have to be the best so you will take anyone who will make you look stronger, better then everyone. I bet having a rare half human half vampire on your team wouldn't hurt you either." I spoke clearly, made sure they heard every hint of disdain in my voice. "But the question is…Why me? There's Nahuel. He is almost exactly like me but you don't want him. He is stronger, more experienced but you cast him aside like everyone else. Is it because you don't like the Cullen's. My family. You just don't want them to be stronger."

"Your very inquisitive Renesmee. Oh excuse me, would you like to be called Nessie?" He asked.

"Only my family calls me Nessie," I growled.

"We are your family now…Nessie." He glared at me. The way he said it made my skin crawl. I wanted to kill him. Although a suicide mission for myself, it would be worth it.

"Come. We have much to talk about. Rules and such. Also, that of your diet. I hear you eat human food as well. Would plain blood enough or do we need to stock up?"

Before I could answer I heard someone, and they did to I'm sure, come up from behind me.

**A/N:**

**Oooh! Cliffhanger. Im sure you know who it is though.**

**Like I said short but I have to update a different story so…hope you enjoyed. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

NPOV

I turned to see a large russet werewolf jump towards Aro.

"NO!!" I yelled and tried to run to them but something caught my arm. 

It was my dad. He let go of me and ran to Jake pulling him from Aro. As he did that more cloaks appeared from the shadows. Dad threw Jake towards me and said something I couldn't quite catch. He ran to me and lifted me onto his back with his paws.

I saw other werewolf's appear from the tree's. With them was the rest of my family.

They cant fight! There's to many.

Another wolf came from the tree's. Wait. Is that Seth?

Jacob ran. Fast! I couldn't even think I just held on. 

When he felt he was far enough away he phased back. He pulled on his sweats and turned to me with a pained expression.

I just looked at him.

"Nessie," he said in a faint whisper.

I just shook my head not wanting to face what I know I will soon.

My family will die. No question about it. It may not be all of them but someone will. More then one most likely. 

And its all because of me. They are going to die to save me. And if they don't succeed then there death would be for nothing. We could win. But I couldn't.

There will be a death. There will be another piece of my heart broken off. All I will have of the person will be memories. No future, not with them.

I know who the casualties will certainly be. My parents. My dad will lead the attack. If anyone is going to fight the strongest it will be him. He will die. My daddy is going to be just a memory soon. Then if my dad dies my mom will be right behind him. Fighting for him and me. She is not as strong or fast as my dad or Emmett. She has no advantage over them. She will die.

And the rest of the family will follow. Then the werewolf's.

My only relief comes from knowing Jake will be ok. No matter how bad this turns out I will have Jake.

I felt him come to me and wrap me in his arms. He was so warm. But how much I would give for someone cold.

I turned around and cried into his chest. He didn't say anything he just let me get it out. I needed this. I don't know what I would do if Jacob was fighting with them.

Just the thought of never seeing my Dad or my Mom again crushed me. How could they just leave. I know its for my own good, but still I would give up my life to save them.

But isn't that what they are doing. That's their whole reason for killing themselves.

I would rather die then go threw this for any longer.

Maybe this is better. If I was the one that had to fight, or go with them then wouldn't I be leaving my family with the same pain that is being inflicted upon me. I would never wish for them to go through this pain. I deserve this pain.

I cried.

I don't know how long it was but suddenly Jake stiffened. I looked up and he was looking in the woods sniffing.

Oh No! Are they coming. Have they finished off my family and now are they coming for. Will I have to watch Jake die too. I don't think I could last threw that. I was in panic mode.

Jake relaxed. I did too slightly. I was still on the defense.

I sniffed the air. The smell wasn't vampire but werewolf. I could also smell blood. It's injured. 

I watched the darkness. I figure emerged. I knew who it was. Seth. He was limping on two legs. Moving slowly. I could tell Jake wanted to move but didn't want to leave me so I made the first move. I ran to him Jake on my heels. I didn't want to touch him, too afraid I would hurt him. My hands hung in the air.

"What happened?" I asked. Of course he couldn't answer me. I turned to jake and looked at him questioningly. He shrugged his shoulders. I glared at him. He knew what I want him to do. I saw a tremor roll threw his body and he was in his wolf form.

I watched as he saw what Seth had saw. He winced a lot and let out growls. Then he went still. His eyes wide with what looked like agony. All of a sudden he let out a blood curdling howl. That's not good.

"What?" I asked panicking. I knew what he had seen. My family being killed.

He changed back into human form. He looked at me tears still there starting to overflow. I looked down.

"I'm sorry Ness. No- Nobody….made it. I'm so sorry."

I expected it. I knew there was no chance that my family could survive. They outnumbered them four to one. But it didn't stop the hurt. When you assume the reality doesn't hit you as much as when you know. It hurt worse. As impossible as it sounded it hurt worse. I didn't know a feeling like this could even exist.

"No," I whispered shaking my head. "No!" I said louder. "NO!!" I cried out. I was shaking badly. Tears overwhelming my eyes. "No, no. no. Please God! No!" I cried.

I tried to run. I don't know where. To my parents' ashes. To my death. Somewhere. But Jake stopped me. He held my arms from behind.

"MOM! DAD! PLEASE! PLEASE COME BACK!" I yelled threw the tree's. Nothing. "PLEASE!!!" I fell to the ground. Jake let go of my arms and kneeled next to me.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I said threw my tears. "Grandma? Alice? Jasper? Em-" I couldn't say anymore. I banged my fist into the ground and dirt flew everywhere. Jake pulled me to him. I tried to struggle but it was no use. I wasn't strong enough. Not to fight off Jake. Not to resist the Volturi. Not to deal with the death of everyone I loved.

Everyone was gone. Everyone I loved was gone, except for Jake. Jake is alive. Jake is okay. Jake is with me. That's the only thing that can help me threw this. Jake.

**A/N:**

**The end is near.**

**About 2 more chapters and then it will be the end.**

**Hope you liked.**

**Tell me what you thought.**


	12. AN

A/N:

Okay…

I know I haven't updated in forever. I am soooooooooooooo so sorry!

I am getting stressed with school. Im falling behind. That has never happened before. I will try to have both of my stories updated by Sunday. No promises. This weekend I have to write a report on the plague so they may not be long.

Just wanted to tell I have not forgotten about my stories!

I'm eating chicken fries! Woo.

Oh and just a book recommendation. Too Close to Home. Really good. About murders. If your bored pick it up! Not that long either. Okay.

Im done!=]


End file.
